


Biurowe historie

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cat Zayn Malik, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sad Zayn, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Zayn Malik zostaję asystentem Louisa po tym jak jego poprzedniczka odeszła na urlop macierzyński...Wszystko byłoby dobrze gdyby nie pewna tajemnica Malika i co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego największa kolekcja czapek w Londynie?*Praca przeniesiona z wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jest zima.  
> Louis jest właścicielem jednej z największych firm w Anglii. Jego asystentka zaszła w ciążę, wiec szuka kogoś na jej stanowisko. Kiedy ma juz dość tych wszystkich kandydatów i postanawia zakończyć poszukiwania, zgłasza się jeszcze jeden kandydat. Louis stwierdza, że będzie on ostatni. Na rozmowę przychodzi przystojny mulat w czapce, której nie chce zdjąć. Oprócz tego jednego szczegółu, jest on wręcz idealny do tej pracy: odpowiedzialny, punktualny, dobrze wykształcony. Dostaje prace. W pracy nadal chodzi w czapce, wmawiając wszystkim, ze po prostu mu zimno. Jednak gdy przychodzi wiosna, a na dworze robi się cieplej, on dalej chodzi w czapce. W końcu Louis nie wytrzymuje i każe Zaynowi zdjąć czapkę. Gdy ten się nie zgadza, sam mu ją ściąga.

 

*******

Louis Tomlinson miał serdecznie dosyć kolejnych tępych osób ubiegających się o posadę jego asystentki bądź asystenta. Najczęściej przychodziły kobiety, które wyglądem starały się nadrobić brak szarych komórek. Ilość podkładu i pudru na ich twarzach przerażała młodego biznesmena i z tego powodu cieszył się, że jednak woli facetów. Znał wiele kobiet, które malowały się stosownie do okazji i było to na tyle poprawnie wykonane, że nie rzucało się aż tak w oczy. Podkreślały urodę, a nie całkowicie zakrywały się maską. Do cholery, znał kilku mężczyzn, którzy też od czasu do czasu lubili pomalować paznokcie albo pociągnąć rzęsy tuszem i kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadzało, a nawet uważał, że powinni, jeśli w ten sposób lepiej się czują. Ostro zjechał swojego podwładnego, który skrytykował młodego chłopaka w lokach pracującego w bufecie za zbyt kobiecy ubiór. Facet dostał taką burę od samego prezesa i jednocześnie największego udziałowca firmy, że z podkulonym ogonem wziął się do pracy i więcej nawet nie spojrzał w oczy Stylesowi.

Potrzebował kogoś kompetentnego, miłego i uczciwego, bo sam miał tyle na głowie, że czasami ciężko ogarnąć mu, jaki jest dzień tygodnia. Przeklinał fakt, że nie poprosił wcześniej Nelly o znalezienie jakiegoś zastępstwa, zanim odeszła na urlop macierzyński. Louis zżyty był z tą kobietą od bardzo dawna, bo pracowała jeszcze dla jego matki, kiedy Jay była prezesem, a on spędzał z rodzicielką tak wiele czasu, jak tylko mógł. Wpadał do biura od razu po zajęciach, po szybkim i zdrowym obiedzie on rozkładał notatki i przygotowywał się na następny dzień, a jego mama robiła wszystko, by jakoś wyprowadzić firmę z długów, jakich narobił ojciec Louisa, zanim ich zostawił i uciekł za granice z młodą sekretarką, czyszcząc wcześniej resztę pieniędzy z konta żony. W ten sposób zostali bez środków do życia, jedynie z podupadającą firmą budowlaną i deweloperską: Tomlinson Family. Od tamtej pory Louis robił wszystko, by zapomnieć o tym człowieku i pomóc swojemu młodszemu rodzeństwu ruszyć dalej. Prawdą jest, że porzucenie przez rodzica to dla dziecka jedno z najboleśniejszych doświadczeń. Ten gniew i upokorzenie, że nie było się dosyć ważnym, by zatrzymać go przy sobie. On zniósł to w miarę bezboleśnie, bo od dawna był świadomy wad i kłamstw ojca, ale dziewczyny, a szczególnie bliźniaczki, cały czas popłakiwały po kątach, a czasami nawet pytały, co źle zrobiły, że tatuś już ich nie kocha… Lottie i Felicite maskowały ból kolejnymi imprezami czy sarkazmem i ironią. Cała rodzina została rozbita przez jednego egoistycznego człowieka.

Wracając, Nelly Brooks znał kilku lat i mieli już swój stały rytm dnia, a ona była niczym dobra przyjaciółka. Wiedziała o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek inny… sama czasami ustawiała mu randki w ciemno i tylko z groźnym wyrazem twarzy informowała, że ma się nie spóźnić i być kulturalnym młodym człowiekiem, bo inaczej przestanie mu parzyć herbatę na dzień dobry. Jego jedyny dłuższy związek właśnie zaczął się w ten sposób, ale po dwóch latach Eric wyjechał do Las Vegas, bo dostał propozycję pracy w jednym z najlepszych zespołów śledczych w Stanach. Tomlinson już wtedy był prezesem i obaj wiedzieli, że rozstanie było nieuniknione. Nelly jeszcze kilkukrotnie próbowała go swatać, ale jednak dla Louisa to było za wcześnie, więc w końcu dała sobie spokój. Teraz ona była w ciąży i musiała odpuścić sobie prace, a on został kompletnie sam z całym tym bałaganem. Naprawdę potrzebował kogoś, kto pomógłby mu to wszystko ogarnąć: większość architektów i agentów nieruchomości wyróżniała zbytnia arogancja i poziom dupkowatości tak wysoki, że miał problem z nimi wytrzymać bez kogoś, kto powstrzyma go od skręcenia karu jednemu czy drugiemu. Zatrudniał tylko najlepszych i ciągła rywalizacja między nimi doprowadzała go do szału, ale jeśli grali uczciwie, był w stanie przymknąć na to oko, ale gdy w grę zaczęły wchodzić pewne machlojki czy omijanie przepisów prawa musiał zareagować stanowczo.

 

 

*******

Dzień zaczął bez ulubionej herbaty, bo nawet nie zdążył jej zaparzyć, kiedy w jego biurze pojawili się dwaj odwiecznie skłóceni i rywalizujący ze sobą architekci: Derek Hale i Stiles Stilinski. Po przedstawieniu im dowodów na to, że szkodzą firmie, zażądał wyjaśnień. Przeprosili i przyznali, że ta rywalizacja zaszła troszeczkę za daleko. Pojechał im po wypłacie i przydzielił im wspólny projekt, by sprawdzić czy może to ochłodzi nieco ich zapał do wzajemnych złośliwości i kopania dołków pod pomysłami drugiego.

Reszta popołudnia wypełniona była stosami umów czy fakturami i zaproszeniami na różnego rodzaju akcje charytatywne. Teraz, gdy firma z powrotem osiągała sukcesy i zyskiwała coraz większe uznanie w kraju jak i za granicą, każdy chciał go mieć na swoim przyjęciu, a jeszcze lepiej - w rodzinie. Ilość niechcianych adoratorek to coś, co najbardziej go przerażało. Matka i siostry poradziły mu, żeby wydał oficjalne oświadczenie, co do swojej orientacji, ale on nie chciał tego robić, dopóki nie znajdzie stałego partnera. Koło godziny piątej po południu nadal nie miał czasu na herbatę, bo czekał na ostatniego kandydata na asystenta. Przejrzał jego CV i musiał przyznać, że pomimo tego, że miał tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata, był dosyć kompetentny na to stanowisko. Zayn Malik miał licencjat z marketingu i zarządzania oraz ukończone kursy komputerowe obejmujące programy do księgowości i bankowości. Prawo jazdy i niezbyt długi staż w jednej ze średnich firm zajmujących się projektowaniem ogrodów. Niestety w dokumentach nie znalazł aktualnego zdjęcia, a to nie mogło być niedopatrzenie, bo CV było nienagannie napisane, a Louis nie mógłby się przyczepić nawet gdyby chciał, a zdecydowanie nie był typem wrednego, upierdliwego szefa. No, bo hej - ma tylko dwadzieścia pięć lat i zbyt pozytywną, jasną osobowość na zgrywanie sukinsyna.

Jednak z każdą minutą jego cierpliwość gasła, bo miał naprawdę paskudnych kilka godzin, a Malik spóźniał się już piętnaście minut. Zamykał laptopa i szykował się do wyjścia, gdy ktoś energicznie zapukał do jego biura.

\- Tak?

\- Przepraszam, ale czy może jesteś Louisem Tomlinsonem? - Zapytał chłopak lekko zdenerwowanym głosem, a szatyn skinął, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć choćby słowa. Jasna cholera, ten chłopak mógłby być modelem CK, a nie starać się o posadę jego asystenta…

\- Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale motocykl zepsuł mi się jakiś kilometr stąd, a oczywiście nie było żadnego autobusu…

\- Usiądź. - Mruknął Louis, próbując nie ślinić się na widok chłopaka w czarnych rurkach i białej koszuli, spod mankiety której wystawał fragment tatuażu. Skórzana kurtka była nerwowo ściskana w rękach, a ciężkie buty dopełniały reszty. Tomlinson wyobraził go sobie na motorze i już wiedział, że jest, kurwa, zgubiony. - Na spokojnie… może chcesz odłożyć kurtkę, czy napić się czegoś?  
\- Uhm, nie, dziękuję. Przepraszam za strój… miałem zamiar się przebrać, ale przez to wszystko i tak byłem spóźniony, więc…

\- Spokojnie, to nie kancelaria adwokacka. - Tomlinson odchrząknął, kiedy chłopak usiadł na krześle przed jego biurkiem i posłał mu niewielki, nieco nerwowy uśmiech. - Dlaczego chcesz pracować w tej firmie?

\- Cóż przyznam, że głównym powodem są wysokie zarobki, a muszę się sam utrzymywać w Londynie, jednocześnie studiując weekendowo…

\- Kontynuujesz naukę? Ten sam kierunek?

\- Nie. Uhm zdobyłem ten licencjat, żeby móc pracować, a tak naprawdę zawsze chciałem uczyć się czegoś związanego ze sztuką.

\- Praca z konieczności?

\- Tak, ale to nie znaczy, że nie będę się starał… radzę sobie z organizacją dnia i znajdowaniu informacji. Kawę też podobno robię całkiem niezłą, bo w liceum dorabiałem, jako barista. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się na widoczną panikę młodszego.

\- A jak sobie radzisz z herbatą?

\- Herbatą?

\- Tak, bo widzisz z reguły nie piję kawy… dodatkowo musisz ogarnąć mój codzienny grafik i znaleźć potrzebne materiały do każdej z tych rozmów, bo zawsze lubię mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o osobie, z którą negocjuję, bądź wchodzę we współpracę. Dużo energii zajmuję mi opanowanie wewnętrznych spraw. W gorsze dni, gdy moja ulubiona dwójka architektów dostarcza mi dużo rozrywki, nie mam nawet czasu żeby zejść do bufetu, więc pilnowanie, żebym nie zemdlał też byłoby twoim obowiązkiem. Harry wie, co zazwyczaj jadam i czasami to on podrzuca mi to na górę, ale nie zawsze ma czas.

\- Och? Jestem przyjęty?

\- A nie chcesz?

\- Oczywiście, że chcę, ale spodziewałem się jakiś pytań sprawdzających czy czegokolwiek…

\- Mogę mówić ci po imieniu, prawda? Zresztą chyba już zacząłem… No nie ważne. Zayn, twoje CV było najlepsze ze wszystkich, a pomimo tego spóźnienia, robisz dosyć dobre wrażenie. Powiedzmy, że pierwszy tydzień zadecyduje czy podpisze z Toba tymczasową umowę, która zagwarantuje ci wynagrodzenie równe osiemdziesięciu procent tego, co płaciłem twojej poprzedniczce Nelly. Po tych trzech miesiącach, gdy współpraca nam wyjdzie, a ty nie osiwiejesz przez moją chaotyczność i głośną osobowość oraz nie ogłuchniesz przez moje podśpiewywanie… wtedy podpiszemy właściwą umowę, a twoja pensja wzrośnie. Oczywiście urlop zdrowotny i trzydzieści dwa dni urlopu wypoczynkowego będą do twojej dyspozycji. Składki i ubezpieczenie.

\- Uhm… jest tylko jedna sprawa. Mógłbym nosić czapkę?

\- Co?

\- Uhm… jestem bardzo ciepłolubnym stworzeniem.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to mi to nie przeszkadza.

 

 

*******

Zayn był zaskoczony tym, jak przebiegła jego rozmowa kwalifikacyjna poprzedniego dnia. Kiedy wbiegał do budynku z kilku minutowym spóźnieniem był pewny, że już może się pożegnać z tą posadą. W jego życiu nigdy nic nie szło łatwo i bezproblemowo. Od zawsze miał pod górkę, nie ważne czy to była podstawówka, czy liceum. Musiał stale komuś udowadniać, że zasługuje na to, by oddychać tym samym powietrzem, co reszta społeczeństwa. Podejście większości społeczeństwa do hybryd było okropne i dopiero kilka ostatnich lat przyniosło im niewielką ulgę, a wprowadzone nowe przepisy prawne odstraszały nieco ich dręczycieli. Jednak nadal byli tacy, którzy nie postrzegali ich jako takich samych pełnoprawnych obywateli… bardziej jak zwierzątka domowe, bądź wybryki natury. Jako jedyny z całego Bradford miał gen powodujący mutację i ciężko mu było radzić sobie z tą falą nienawiści, skoro nawet własna rodzina się go wstydziła. Matka ledwo go dotykała, a siostry nie chciały się z nim bawić, czy w późniejszych latach nawet rozmawiać. Przez większość czasu skazany był więc na samotność i w końcu zdołał ją polubić. Jedynie jego zapracowany ojciec czasami siadał z nim i uczył go rysować, czy rozpoznawać kolejne rośliny ogrodowe. To u swojego taty znalazł poparcie, kiedy chciał iść na studia do Londynu. Jednak widział widoczne niezadowolenie reszty rodziny i zrezygnował z malarstwa, postanawiając jak najszybciej zdobyć wykształcenie, które zapewni mu samodzielność, a dopiero wtedy pozwolić sobie na rozwijanie swoich zdolności.

Jednak bał się, że jeśli Tomlinson zorientuje się, że jest hybrydą, to go zwolni. Dlatego chciał poczekać, aż będzie miał tą umowę na rok. Jeśli wyleci, to przynajmniej dostanie odprawę, a kiedy nadal jest na okresie próbnym, mogliby go zwolnić od tak z dnia na dzień i nie mógłby się nawet upominać o rekomendację. Musiał dotrwać jakoś do tego cholernego maja, choćby miał sobie tą czapkę przykleić do czoła.

W kolejny poniedziałkowy poranek Malik wpadł do budynku firmy i poszedł prosto do bufetu, a Harry już z daleka mu pomachał.

\- Hej - Przywitał się - Masz wszystko gotowe?

\- Jak zawsze panie asystence. Herbata Yorkshire i dwa rogaliki z czekoladą. - Odpowiedział młodszy chłopak.

\- Dzięki. I widzimy się koło dwunastej? Wyśle Ci w wiadomości, co pan Tomlinson będzie chciał do jedzenia. Dla mnie wrzuć zwykłą kanapkę, ale bez żadnej wędliny.

\- Przecież wiem Zayn… Przerabiamy to od tygodnia.

 

 

*******

\- Dzień dobry - Powiedział niezręcznie po przekroczeniu biura swojego szefa, bo w pomieszczeniu była jeszcze ciężarna, na oko trzydziesto pięcioletnie kobieta i to sprawiło, że przez umysł bruneta przewinęło się kilkanaście pytań. A najważniejsze z nich to: Czy to jest żoną Louisa? Czy to jego dziecko? Dlaczego nie mówił, że jest w związku? Lubi starsze partnerki? Jednak szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powinno go to nic obchodzić. Życie prywatne jego młodego, cholernie atrakcyjnego szefa nie było jedną z rzeczy, którymi miał zaprzątać swoje myśli.

\- Witaj Zayn. - Uśmiech szatyna był radośniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. - To właśnie Nelly, twoja poprzedniczka.

\- Miło mi panią poznać. - Grzecznie podał rękę kobiecie i nawet zdobył się na nieznaczne uniesienie kącików ust.

\- Mi również… szczególnie, że miło się na ciebie patrzy chłopcze. - Mrugnęła do niego.

\- Nell! - Jęknął Tomlinson. - Co by powiedziała twoja narzeczona, hm?

\- Przyznałaby mi rację i pewnie zwerbowałaby go do jednej z sesji…

\- Ciąża źle na ciebie wpływa… - Louis pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, bo po wzroku swojej przyjaciółki już wiedział, co się święci. Jak nic znowu będzie się bawić w swatkę.

\- Mam niezły wzrok, ale chyba z twoim jest coś nie tak, skoro nadal pozostajesz odporny na te kości policzkowe i… Zayn, czy spod twojego mankietu widać tatuaż?

\- Uhm.

\- Nie pesz mi asystenta, do cholery, bo ucieknie z krzykiem! - Kobieta zbyła zrzędzenie Louisa machnięciem ręki.

\- Masz ich więcej?

\- Tak… kilka.

\- Wow. - Mruknęła rozmarzona kobieta.

\- Zayn, proszę, możesz nie zwracać uwagi na nieco rozchwianą hormonami, rudowłosą, podstępną jędzę?

\- Prawdopodobnie, ale nawet nie wiem za bardzo, o co chodzi?

\- Próbuję cię zwerbować, jako modela, bo jej partnerka jest fotografką i aktualnie pracuje przy jakiejś kolekcji.

\- Uhm… nie lubię być fotografowany. Przykro mi. - Mruknął nieco speszony natarczywym spojrzeniem kobiety.

\- No nic, szkoda… przynajmniej wiem, że Louis jest w dobrych rękach. - Powiedziała jakimś dziwnie radosnym głosem i na koniec posłała wszechwiedzące spojrzenie byłemu szefowi. Malik patrzył tylko od jednego do drugiego i kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiał.

\- Nelly.

\- Louis.

\- Nell.

\- Lou.

\- Brook!

\- Tomlinson!

\- Podnosisz mi ciśnienie bardziej niż Derek i Stiles razem wzięci! - Warknął w końcu szatyn i sięgnął po ciepłą herbatę.

\- Nie chcę przerywać waszej wymiany zdań, ale ciekawi mnie, co…

\- Co oni znowu wymyślili? - Prychnął szatyn.

\- Tak, w sumie to też chętnie posłucham. - Oznajmiła rudowłosa i jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Standardowo. Utrudniają sobie pracę, a myślałem, że gdy przydzielę im ten sam projekt, to może to się skończy, ale nie. Oni nadal nie mogą żyć bez wzajemnych złośliwości i nie zgadzają się zupełnie w niczym. Derek proponuje szerokie schody, Stiles chce węższe. Hale proponuje domek z czerwonej cegły, a Stiles twierdzi, że więcej uroku ma taki zbudowany z bali. I tak w kółko.

\- Moim zdaniem to mają do siebie coś więcej, ale żaden się do tego nie przyzna, bo boi się odrzucenia i w ten sposób chce zwrócić uwagę. - Mruknęła zamyślona Nelly.

\- Sugerujesz, że to forma końskich zalotów? Takie ciągnięcie za przysłowiowe warkocze?! - Zapytał zszokowany Louis.

\- W sumie to samo sobie pomyślałem, jak tylko usłyszałem pięć minut ich przepychanek słownych. - Odezwał się niepewnie Zayn.

\- No pięknie… teraz potrzebuję ochotnika, który ich w tym uświadomi, bo słowo daję, że nie wytrzymam kolejnych takich akcji. Jak spieprzą ten projekt, wyślę ich razem do kopania fundamentów pod dom pana Jonsona, który, przypominam, jest jednym z największych zleceń, jakie mamy.

\- Cóż… Spocony Hale może spowodować ciekawą reakcję u Stilinskiego. - Zaśmiała się Brooks.

Później, gdy Nelly musiała iść, a oni wrócili do codziennej rutyny, brunet pozwolił sobie na iskierkę radości, bo przecież Tomlinson bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjął fakt, że dwóch jego pracowników prawdopodobnie jest zainteresowanych sobą w romantyczny i seksualny sposób. Dodatkowo obaj byli tej samej płci. To, plus sposób bycia Louisa, mówił o nim wiele dobrego. Może była nawet szansa na to, żeby szatyn był jednym z tych nielicznych bogatych, którzy nie widzieli w hybrydach tylko swojego rodzaju rozrywki?

Jednak Malik nie ufał mu jeszcze na tyle, żeby przyznać się przed nim do swojej odmienności. Doskonale znał historie podobnych sobie, zbyt naiwnych… gdzie kończyli, jako maskotki w domach bogaczy. Co prawda było to o wiele częstsze jakąś dekadę temu, ale nadal istniało coś takiego jak handel ludźmi, a atrakcyjne hybrydy były najbardziej na to narażone. Malik był na tyle inteligentny, żeby ukrywać swoja naturę jak tylko umiał. Rezygnował w pracy z jedzenia, które najbardziej lubił, bo wiedział, że tuńczyk czy jakakolwiek inna ryba, jest na samym szczycie jadłospisu kotowatych. Nie dodawał mleka do kawy i pił czarne, smoliste obrzydlistwo albo zostawał przy herbacie tak jak jego szef. Układał ogon w taki sposób żeby w żaden sposób nie odznaczał się pod ubraniem, a uszy schowane miał pod czapką. Specjalnie chodził głośniej niż normalnie i starał się nie korzystać ze swojego wyostrzonego węchu. Chociaż to było ciężkie obok Louisa… cóż mógł poradzić? Jego szef pachniał wyjątkowo dobrze.

 

\- Dzisiaj minął tydzień twojej pracy. - Oznajmił Tomlinson od koniec dnia.

\- Tak. - Odchrząknął.

\- Chcesz nadal tutaj pracować? - Skinął głową - Świetnie! Podpisujemy umowę najpierw na trzy miesiące, a jeśli wytrzymasz ze mną tyle, przewiduję dłuższą współpracę. Kto wie? Może nawet do czasu, aż na poważnie zajmiesz się malowaniem i zaczniesz na tym zarabiać…

\- Nie masz zbyt… znaczy się, nie ma pan zbyt ciężkich zadań dla mnie. Radzę sobie z papierami i herbatą.

\- Myślę, że to dobry moment na to, żebyś zaczął mi mówić po imieniu. Będę się czuł swobodniej i ty też…

\- Na pewno? To nie będzie dziwnie wyglądać?

\- Oi, daj spokój. Nell nie miała problemu, żeby powiedzieć mi, że zjebałem coś przy mojej rodzonej matce, która wcześniej była tutaj prezesem.

\- Cóż, ona jest specyficzna.

\- Też to zauważyłeś? Wiedziałem, że jesteś bystry Malik! To niebezpieczna, podstępna kobieta, strzeż się jej… Przez cholerne cztery lata bawiła się w moja prywatną swatkę, a gdy w czymś jej podpadłem, wybierał samych najgorszy facetów z okolicy i to ja musiałem udawać miłego podczas spotkań z nimi… Znasz to uczucie, gdy przez godzinę zastanawiasz się, jak kogoś delikatnie spławić, ale tak żeby nie poczuł się urażony?

\- N-nie. - Sapnął brunet, cały czas będąc w szoku przez to, że Louis powiedział FACETÓW. To znaczyłoby, że…

\- Przeszkadza ci fakt, że twoim szefem jest gej? - Spytał niepewnie szatyn.

\- Nie, to nie to… Uh, raczej jestem zdziwiony, że nim jesteś? Byłoby to dziwne, gdybym miał coś przeciwko czyjeś orientacji.

\- Tak? Czy to znaczy, że pan Malik też nie jest całkowicie hetero… oczywiście nie musisz odpowiadać, to byłoby nieprofesjonalne. Udajmy, że tego nie było?

\- W porządku, pan… znaczy się, ty powiedziałeś. Szczerość za szczerość? - Louis skinął głową.

\- Tak, też nie jestem hetero. - Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie była dla niego wielka sprawa, ale przez to właśnie stracił jedyną osobę, dla której był ważny. Ojciec przestał się do niego odzywać, kiedy odkrył, że jego jedyny syn woli mężczyzn. W taki sposób Zayn został zupełnie sam w obcym, dużym, przerażającym mieście. - Jestem z mniejszego miasta i tam i tak za bardzo za mną nie przepadano. Różniłem się od nich… Więc dopiero tutaj wyszedłem trochę z szafy, ale i tak niewiele osób o tym wie.

\- Ciężki comming out?

\- Jak cholera.

\- Gdybyś chciał pogadać…

\- Może kiedyś, ale na razie dopiero zacząłem ci mówić po imieniu.

\- Nie ufasz mi na tyle. Rozumiem Zayn. Zero presji, bo sprawy prywatne takimi pozostają, dopóki nie czujesz się komfortowo, żeby mi o nich powiedzieć. Ale pamiętaj, zawsze możesz to zrobić. Kiedy byłoby cokolwiek, z czym byś sobie nie radził i nie mógłbyś się z tym zwrócić do kogokolwiek…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Lubicie opowiadania z kocimi hybrydami?

*******

  
Louis pierwszy raz od naprawdę długiego czasu zaspał do pracy i wpadł do firmy z niedopiętą koszulą i krawatem w ręce. Nie żeby zawsze aż tak stroił się do pracy, ale akurat tego dnia mieli podpisać kontrakt z burmistrzem Bradford na wybudowanie dużego osiedla domków jednorodzinnych. Poprzedniego dnia długo przeglądał papiery nie chcąc żadnych niespodzianek i niedopatrzeń, a teraz może zaprzepaścić kilkunastomilionowy projekt przez to, że zapomniał ustawić budzik. Gdyby nie Zayn, który zadzwonił do niego pytając czy ma jakoś zagadać Marlona to Louis nadal pochrapywałby sobie w najlepsze.  
W windzie zawiązał ten cholerny sznur na szyi i poprawił włosy modląc się, żeby starszemu mężczyźnie nie zachciało się podchodzić do niego zbyt, blisko, bo poprzedniego wieczoru naprawdę nie miał siły na prysznic, a przez to, że zaspał rano też niestety musiał sobie go odpuścić. Gdy wszedł pozornie spokojnym krokiem do własnego biura zastał Malika i Grega Marlona pogrążonych w rozmowie.  
\- Cieszę się, że ruszyłeś dalej chłopcze… zawsze wiedziałem, że nasze miasto nie jest tym, czego chcesz i że nie każdy jest w nim tak przyjazny, za jakiego chce być uznawany. Twój ojciec na pewno jest dumny, że pomimo tego wszystkiego jesteś tu gdzie jesteś.  
\- Właściwie nie rozmawiałem z nim od dwu lat Reg, a w domu nie byłem od trzech… Wiem, że to twój przyjaciel i nie chce żebyś mówił mu cokolwiek na ten temat. Ja jestem, jaki jestem, nie zmienię tego, a on dokonał wyboru. Powiedział, że już nie ma syna…- Louis zachłysną się powietrzem, a Malik przerażony spojrzał w kierunku drzwi wyrzucając sobie, że na chwilę uśpił swoją czujność.  
\- Cóż nie mogę ci obiecać, że przy kolejnej partyjce szachów nie wymsknie mi się w jego kierunku kilka łagodnych epitetów.  
\- Dzień dobry- Odezwał się w końcu Louis, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał zdolność wysławiania się po chwilowym szoku spowodowanym tym, co przez przypadek podsłuchał.- Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson i przepraszam za swoje spóźnienie.  
\- Panie Tomlinson zjadłem pańskie śniadanie i wypiłem herbatę w towarzystwie chłopaka, który jest trochę jak przybrany syn… naprawdę nic wielkiego się nie stało.

 

  
Godzinę późnej po przejrzeniu umowy oraz dopisaniu kilku dodatkowych punktów i konsultacjach z prawnikami obaj panowie uścisnęli sobie dłonie, a starszy zaprosił Tomlinsona na wspólny obiad do pobliskiej restauracji. Nie była jedną z tych, w której stolik trzeba rezerwować z wyprzedzeniem. Zwyczajny, miły lokal prowadzony przez Irlandczyka ze zbyt dużą ilością energii. Złożyli zamówienia i usiedli przy jednym ze stolików w głębi pomieszczenia. Rozmawiali na wszystkie możliwe tematy zaczynając od rodziny, bo jak się okazało Marlon znał zarówno Marka jak i Jay, a kończąc na bieżących sprawach politycznych.  
\- Skąd pan zna Zayna?- Louis w końcu nie wytrzymał.  
\- Jego rodzina mieszka w Bradford, a ja zanim zostałem burmistrzem byłem dyrektorem w liceum, do którego chodził Zayn jak i jego starsza siostra. Zdolny dzieciak, a jego obrazy z zajęć plastycznych do tej pory wiszą w całym budynku.  
\- Cóż to już zauważyłem, bo zawsze, gdy skończy tekst, nad którym pracuję, albo jak rozmawia przez telefon drugą ręką rysuję. Nauczyłem się już, że musi mieć kilka czystych kartek żeby nie zaczął ozdabiać umów ani swojego biurka.  
\- Lubisz go.- Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, a Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami.- Widzę, że to bardziej przyjacielska relacja niż szef podwładny, więc… musisz wiedzieć, że powrót do rodzinnego miasta będzie dla niego czymś bardzo trudnym.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie był tam zbyt lubiany… w zasadzie uciekł nie tylko z Bradford, ale też od matki, która nie potrafiła go pokochać takim, jakim był, a ojciec, który jest moim przyjacielem odsuną się od niego, gdy Zayn przyznał się mu, że nigdy nie doczeka się synowej.- Louis zamknął oczy zastanawiając się czy powinien to wszystko wiedzieć skoro Malik nie był gotowy by sam mu o tym powiedzieć, nie chciał być kolejną osobą, która zawiedzie jego zaufanie.  
\- Nie jestem homofonem, jeśli o to panu chodzi panie Marlon…, bo byłbym wtedy niezłym hipokrytą zważywszy na fakt, że sam byłem w dwuletnim trwałym związku z facetem.  
\- Czyli jesteś tolerancyjny? Nie mam tu na myśli tylko orientacji Tomlinson… jest wiele innych przyczyn nienawiści: kolor skóry, wyznanie.  
\- Nie mam problem z żadną z tych rzeczy.- Louis uniósł swój wzrok na blondyna podającego ich zamówienie.- Dziękuję  
\- Proszę i życzę panom smacznego.  
\- Zayn ma pewną tajemnicę i właśnie przez nią ludzie w miasteczku trzymali go na dystans. Musisz wiedzieć, że nawet siostry nie były do niego zbyt przyjaźnie nastawione. Nie mogę zdradzać cudzych sekretów Louis… Cokolwiek to jest pamiętaj o tym, że każdy jest na swój sposób inny i to niczego nie powinno zmieniać.  
\- Rozumiem. Poczekam, bo chciałbym, żeby czuł się na tyle pewnie w moim towarzystwie żeby mi o tym powiedział… cokolwiek to jest nie sądzę, że zmieni mój sposób patrzenia na niego.- Dopowiedział dosyć zawile.

 

*******

Zayn zauważył, że od tego cholernego obiadu z Gregiem Louis czasami patrzy się na niego, gdy myśli, że on tego nie widzi tak jakby chciał poznać wszystkie jego sekrety. Minął dokładnie miesiąc od tego czasu i robi się coraz cieplej, bo w końcu jest połowa kwietnia i wie, że czapka na jego głowie przyciąga coraz więcej zdezorientowanych spojrzeń. Wcześniej chyba uznali, że to porostu część jego stylu. Żałuję, że nie ma takich włosów jak Harry Styles chłopak pracujący w bufecie, który jako jedyny przez przypadek odkrył, dlaczego Malik tak właściwie cały czas nosi nakrycie głowy. Odrobinę zaprzyjaźnił się z tym szalonym chłopakiem i któregoś piątkowego popołudnia wybrali się na piwo po pracy, ale pech chciał, że Zayn spotkał tam grupkę osób ze swojej dawnej szkoły, która delikatnie mówiąc za nim nie przepadała. Posypał się grad obelg i kilka takich, które szybko naprowadziły loczka na właściwy trop.  
Harry znał właściciela baru Nicka i to chyba dosyć dobrze, bo wydzierająca się grupka szybko została wykopana z lokalu.  
\- Proszę nie mów nic Louisowi… ja muszę mieć tę prace  
\- Okay nie pisnę ani słowa, ale myślę, że spokojnie możesz to sam zrobić.  
\- Jeszcze nie… Niech miną te trzy miesiące wstępnej umowy. Obiecuję, że powiem mu przed podpisaniem tej rocznej. Tylko nie mam pojęcia jak on to wszystko przyjmie, a będziemy już wtedy w Bradford, bo to tak duży projekt, że chce mieć oko na wszystko. To miasto mnie nienawidzi i to z wzajemnością.  
\- Ale przecież nie będziecie tam przez cały czas, prawda? Tylko po dwa dni w każdym tygodniu… przynajmniej coś takiego mówił Tomlinson.  
\- Niby tak… a tobie to nie przeszkadza?  
\- Nie… Każdy może być, kim chce Zayn, a ty urodziłeś się taki i wyglądasz świetnie gdyby nie to, że jestem zajęty to mógłbym się odrobinę właśnie zaślinić.- Zaśmiał się młodszy  
\- Zboczeniec.  
\- Może trochę…- Przez chwilę śmiali się jak idioci i to tylko po części była wina alkoholu.- A co do Louisa i tego jak na niego patrzysz Zayn  
\- CO?! Nie Styles! Coś ci się przywidziało…  
\- Proszę cię… nie jestem idiotą, a przynajmniej nie przez cały czas.- Odchrząknął cicho starając się nie śmiać z zakłopotania Malika.- On jest specyficzny… znam go kilka lat i gdy tylko przejął firmę po studiach to dużo rzeczy uległo zmianie. Jay jego matka nie byłą złą szefową, ale skupiała się na wyprowadzeniu firmy z kryzysu i utrzymaniu się na rynku. Nie bardzo obchodziły ją wewnętrzne sprawy.  
\- Było źle?  
\- Okropnie. Dużo konfliktów, kilku dupków którzy niewiele robili, a pomiatali takimi ludźmi jak ja czy recepcjoniści i sekretarki. Pamiętam jak Louis drugiego dnia zjechał jednego z tych agentów mieszkaniowych, który przynosił firmie całkiem niezłe zarobki. Ten gościu codziennie mnie obrażał… zawsze mu coś nie pasowało, a tamtego dnia miałem na sobie dosyć obcisłe spodnie i obszerny turkusowy sweter. Poleciało kilka nieprzyjemnych słów, ale za plecami tego gościa stał Tomlinson i obserwowałem jak z sekundy na sekundę jest coraz bardziej wściekły. Louis kazał mu się zamknąć i wracać do pracy, ale gość coś mruknął o tym, że nie powinni zatrudniać zniewieściałych ciot nawet do sprzątania… Wszyscy obecni dostali godzinny przymusowy wykład o tolerancji, orientacjach, płciach i polityce równości. Nawet nikt nie odważył się wyjść… nie przekazuj mu tego, ale zawsze zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem chłopak, który ma metr siedemdziesiąt i wygląd dwudziestolatka zdołał zapanować nad taką firmą. Ale przysięgam, że jego przemówienie było lepsze niż to Lincolna o zniesieniu niewolnictwa. Jestem pewien, że gdzieś w jego rodowodzie jest trochę błękitnej krwi…

 

*******  
Louis wiedział, że nie powinien tak często zerkać na swojego asystenta, ale co miał poradzić na to, że ten chłopak z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zachodził mu za skórę…, chociaż nie to złe określenie on wpasowywał się w jego życie idealnie wypełniając każdą wolną przestrzeń. Intrygował szatyna i ciekawił, a już największą zagadką były dla Tomlinsona czapki mulata, których ten miał chyba największą kolekcję w całej Wielkiej Brytanii i okay na początku było dosyć zimno, bo w końcu luty i marzec nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych miesięcy. Jednak z nadejściem kwietnia zrobiło się odrobinę cieplej, ale z nieba lał się prawie każdego dnia deszcz i rzadko można było zobaczyć słońce, więc też nic nie mówił, ale na bóstwa świata zaczął się już maj! Piękny zielony i pachnący kwiatkami maj! Zayn nadal nie zdjął swojego nakrycia głowy nawet na minutę i Louis domyślił się, że właśnie z tym może być związana tajemnica Mulata, o której mówił mu Marlon. On próbował na wszystkie sposoby podejść Malika… gdy byli w Bradford razem z Derekiem i Stilesem to wszyscy trzej mówili o tym, że robi się coraz cieplej i niedługo zacznie się sezon wypadów za miasto i rodzinnych wycieczek. Hale nawet poświęcił się dla swojego nieco niecierpliwego szefa i wprost zapytał Malika czy nie jest mu za ciepło w czapce, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaprzeczył. Tomlinson powoli tracił rozum przez zastanawianie się nad tym, co kryję się na głowie Zayna.

 

Tego dnia, gdy minęły trzy miesiące ich współpracy Zayn wyjątkowo mocno się stresował, a Louis w żaden sposób mu tego nie ułatwiał posyłając w jego stronę kolejne zaciekawione spojrzenia. Koło siedemnastej Tomlinson zamknął z trzaskiem laptop.  
\- Mam dosyć na dzisiaj. Jest piątek i zdecydowanie zbyt ładna pogoda by dalej tkwić w biurze.  
\- Uhm…- Mruknął Malik znad kolejnych sprawdzanych przez niego umów sprzedaży, w których pośredniczyła ich firma.  
\- Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o tym, że dzisiaj dowiem się czy chcesz zostać tu na dłużej Malik…  
\- Lubię tą prace, a do twojego stylu już przywykłem. Myślę, że mógłbym zostać, jeśli tobie odpowiada współpraca ze mną?  
\- Nawet nie musisz pytać przyjacielu.- Roześmiał się Louis. Właśnie to była kolejna rzecz, która zmieniła się w ich relacjach. Tommo traktował go jak kogoś bliskiego, co wiązało się z tym, że wielokrotnie przekraczał jego przestrzeń osobistą. Gdy rozmawiali często ręka Louisa była oparta na ramieniu wyższego, a przenikliwe niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego uważnie. Spędzali ze sobą minimum osiem godzin dziennie i niemal wszystkie przerwy na kawę czy obiad. Kilka razy poszli też z Harrym do baru Nicka, albo Tomlinson zaciągnął jego, Stylesa oraz nową firmową parkę: Dereka i Stilesa na kolację do jego rodzinnego domu. Było dużo śmiechu i krzyku, a młodsze rodzeństwo Louisa było uroczę. Przez to wszystko zaczynali rozumieć się prawie, że bez słów. Na przykład Malik wiedział, że zmarszczone brwi i pocieranie skroni u Louisa znaczy, że jest wściekły na coś bądź kogoś. Z kolei, gdy Zayn zwijał się na jednym z foteli w gabinecie niemal w kłębek z nogami mocno przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej i rękami wciśniętymi w kieszenie to znaczyło, że jest zmęczony i potrzebuję wrócić do domu i przespać kilka godzin.  
\- Tylko mam pewną prośbę… zdejmij czapkę  
\- Louis!- Jęknął zawiedziony Malik i chciał uciec jak najszybciej z firmy, ale szatyn przewidział jego ruch i w porę złapał go przy drzwiach.- Puść mnie do cholery!  
\- Zayn popatrz na mnie- Poprosił cicho- No już Malik ja nie gryzę.- Młodszy ponownie zaczął się wyrywać, a gdy zaczął do tego się trząść i kilka łez uciekło z jego szeroko otwartych, przerażonych oczu Tomlinson przyciągnął go do siebie za kurtkę i objął mocno.- Wiem, ze czegoś się boisz… ale to tylko ja. Znasz mnie już trochę i chyba możesz przyznać, że zrobiłem wszystko, co tylko się dałoby przekonać cię, że możesz mi ufać w każdej sprawie. Powtarzałem to przy każdej naszej poważniejszej rozmowie… ja ci zaufałem. Powiedziałem ci o mojej orientacji o Ericku i o moim ojcu. Wiesz o mnie tyle, co moja rodzina i chciałbym żebyś czuł się na tyle pewnie by, chociaż trochę we mnie uwierzyć.  
\- Louis, nie. To jest inne. Zmieni wszystko i inni ludzie. Nawet, jeśli ty zrozumiesz  
\- Od kiedy obchodzą nas inni, co?  
\- Zawsze byłem tym innym Lou! Sąsiedzi mnie nie cierpieli, chociaż tak właściwie nigdy im nic nie zrobiłem… byłem tylko inny niż oni. Przez to, że jestem gejem straciłem ojca jedyną osobę, która traktowała mnie jak człowieka. Wiesz jak to jest usłyszeć d kogoś bliskiego, że dla niego się umarło?! Czułem się jakby wsadził mnie żywcem do trumny i zakopał tak głęboko pod ziemią by móc w spokoju o mnie zapomnieć.

\- Cokolwiek to jest ja zostanę tu gdzie jestem…  
\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć. Tak wiele osób mnie nienawidzi za to, kim jestem. Mój ojciec jest muzułmaninem, więc inny nie obchodzi moje zdanie to, że właściwie sam już nie wiem, w co wierze… nienawidzą mnie za religię, za to, że mam ciemniejszą skórę i teraz też za to, że wolę mężczyzn! Za to, jaki się urodziłem, za moje…- Urwał i nie dał rady dokończyć, bo Louis bardzo delikatnie zsunął mu szara czapkę z głowy i usłyszał jak szatyn wciąga zszokowany powietrze. Czekał z zaciśniętymi powiekami na kolejne obelgi, na ból odrzucenia, spodziewa się nienawiści i obrzydzenia, ale nie tego, że Tomlinson dotknie jego uszu ostrożnie jakby się bał, że go uszkodzi. Zayn pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję i otworzył oczy, a jedyne, co mógł dostrzec to twarz szatyna z delikatnym przyjaznym uśmiechem.  
\- Pasują do ciebie.- Było pierwszym, co powiedział starszy.  
\- C-co?  
\- Uszy Zayn… mogłem się domyślić skąd te wszystkie czapki, ale jak widać nie myślę całkowicie jasno jeśli chodzi o ciebie.  
\- Nie zwolnisz mnie?  
\- Niby, dlaczego miałbym?  
\- Bo jestem tym czymś Louis i…- Ale nie dane jest mu skończyć tego zdania, bo Louis przycisnął dłoń do jego ust.  
\- Shhhy- Mruknął patrząc na młodszego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i determinacją widoczną w niebieskich oczach.- Ani się waż tak o sobie mówić, albo myśleć!  
\- A jak mam myśleć, kiedy każdy mnie odtrącał przez to, kim jestem?! Nie mogę zmienić tego, że urodziłem się hybrydą i własna matka nie może patrzeć na mnie bez obrzydzenia! Nie jestem hetero i przez to straciłem ojca! Zostałem sam! Rozumiesz? Sam, bo nikt nie chce takiego śmiecia jak…- I tyle udaję mu się wykrzyczeć zanim Tomlinson nie przyciągnął go do siebie.

 

*******  
Louis nie wiedział, co zrobić by uświadomić Malikowi jak bardzo mu na nim zależy… skoro ma tak niską samoocenę to wszystko może źle odczytać. Zainteresowanie, jako kpinę, troskę jako litość, podziw jako szyderstwo, a miłość może wziąć za próbę przywiązania go do siebie, uzależnienia i zamknięcia w złotej klatce. Tomlinson doskonale znał historię nie jednej hybrydy, która kończyła, jako maskotka w domach bogaczy i zawsze czuł obrzydzenie do takich idiotów, którym się wydawało, że za pieniądze wolno im kupić wszystko nawet cudze życie i wolna wole.

Tylko problem w tym, że on nie potrafił już słuchać jak chłopak w którym jest tak zakochany wygaduję o sobie kompletne bzdury więc zrobił pierwszą rzecz jaka przyszła mu do głowy: pocałował go. Nic nachalnego i mocnego… zaledwie muśnięcie warg.  
\- Ja cię chce.- Powiedział cicho patrząc w rozszerzone w szoku oczy mulata.- Daj mi coś powiedzieć, proszę.- Szepną od razu jak zauważył, że Zayn zaczyna panikować.- Już od tej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej byłem pod wrażeniem… pierwsze, co pomyślałem to, że wyglądasz jakbyś wyszedł z jednego z tych magazynów modowych.  
\- A teraz, co myślisz? Szczerze Louis czy wyglądam jakbym uciekł z ZOO?!- Sapnął Malik.  
\- Dla mnie wyglądasz idealnie, a uszy i te twoje rzęsy rzucające cień sprawiają, że wyglądasz uroczo…  
\- Nie mówisz poważnie?- Oczy młodszego uważnie skanowały twarz Tomlinsona w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak kłamstwa.  
\- Oczywiście, że poważnie… to nie wszystko, bo szczerze to powiedzenie, że jesteś przystojny to za mało. Jesteś wręcz absurdalnie piękny i czasami zastanawiam się jak to w ogóle możliwe? Teraz, gdy twoja tajemnica wyszła na jaw lepiej cię rozumiem… tą twoja niepewność i próby wtopienia się w tło. Nie mam pojęcia jak wiele przeszedłeś, ale z tego, co zdążyłeś mi powiedzieć wiem, że zostałeś zraniony i odrzucony przez ludzi, którym powinno zależeć na tobie najbardziej na świecie. To ciężkie… Ja byłem już dorosłym facetem, ale moje siostry szukał u siebie powodów, dla których ojciec nas zostawił. Uważały, że nie były wystarczające by został. Ty prawdopodobnie czujesz tak samo i mogę zapewnić cię, że tak nie jest. To oni twoja rodzina i sąsiedzi czy nauczyciele nie zasługiwali na to żeby znać ciebie.  
\- Louis?- Zayn wpatrywał się w niego jak zaczarowany ledwie oddychając i przestał sobie zawracać głowę ewentualną ucieczką, bo aktualnie jego cały świat zwęził się tylko do tego jednego chłopaku.  
\- To nie wszystko, bo twoje obrazy są tak samo wyjątkowe ja ty i nie mogę oderwać od nich oczy. Wszystkie te rysunki na kartkach od ksera zabierałem do siebie… część jest w biurku, a reszta u mnie w domu. Jesteś inteligentny i mógłbym rozmawiać z tobą na dowolny temat i to byłoby idealne. Rozumiesz moje poczucie humoru, które czasami bywa dziwaczne, albo rozpoznajesz większość odniesień do popkultury, które wplatam pomiędzy zdania. Płynnie posługujesz się sarkazmem i ironią… To nie tak, że można sobie wybrać, w kim się zakochamy… To po prostu się dzieję i można tylko liczyć na to, że druga strona to odwzajemni.

 

*******  
Zayn słuchał tego wszystkiego z niedowierzaniem, bo pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś mówił o nim w ten sposób. Louis patrzył na niego jak na kogoś atrakcyjnego i był nim zainteresowany. Znał już go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że Tomlinson był z nim szczery i zasługuję na to samo. Tylko, że wyuczony strach i wspomnienie bólu powodowały, że wątpliwości rosły w siłę. Tylko, że ten jeden raz brunet _chciał zaryzykować, zagrać vabank i zgarnąć całą pule od życia._  
\- Musisz wiedzieć Lou, że większość słów, które mnie definiuję zaczyna się od nie…- Krótka pauza- Nieufny, niepewny, nierozumiany, niewidzialny, niechciany, niepasujący… niedoświadczony. Wiesz, na co się piszesz? Hybrydy mają swoje przyzwyczajeni i słabości…  
\- Znam kilka innych osób takich jak ty… dekoratorka wnętrz, z którą współpracujemy ma córkę z kocimi cechami, a i w mojej rodzinie od mamy strony są pięcioletnie bliźniaczki. To raczej dalekie kuzynki, ale jednak i to najsłodsze dzieci, jakie kiedykolwiek wdziałem. Mam świadomość, że o wielu sprawach nie mam pojęcia, ale zawsze mogę się tego nauczyć…  
\- Skoro tak to chyba muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać… ciężko mi było trzymać się od ciebie na dystans. Hybrydy mają wyczulone zmysły i jak na mój gust pachniesz o wiele za dobrze…  
\- Ale nie jak obiad?- Tomlinson na zawsze pozostanie Tomlinsonem i ironiczne uwagi to jego znak rozpoznawczy.  
\- Jesteś głupi!- Zayn parsknął śmiechem.


End file.
